Teito's Twin
by LilikFlower141
Summary: Azura Klein, becomes a Black Hawk after the exam but what happens when she runs away after hearing about Teito's escape? How does Teito feel about his sister after he finds out her deepest secret that she doesn't even know yet.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the Barsburg Military Academy looking for my twin brother, Teito Klein, "Azura!" I turned around to see Teito running to me "Teito I was just looking for you, we need to go to the arena" I grabbed my brothers hand and led him to the arena where all the graduating students gathered "team 1!" I ran to the front to be with my team as the big metal door open "you have to kill the troll and you pass now please step in." I followed my team into the big dome as the big metal door closed behind us. "Why don't you go first slave" one of the boys pushed me toward the troll as the other laughed "I'll show you, Conatus!" I ran at the troll and jumped over it using my Zaiphon to kill the troll in one single blow, the troll fell forward when I landed on the ground and turned around to see The Black Hawks watching me. I walked out of the big dome as Teito ran up and hugged me "that was great Azura!" I smiled up at Teito as the headmaster walked over to us with The Black Hawks behind him "Azura Klein I need to have a word with you." I looked up at Teito as he nodded for me to go, I slowly walked over to the headmaster as I looked down at the ground "now seeing your performance on the exam Ayanami and I have decided you will be a Black Hawk member from this moment on." I looked up at the headmaster "what about Teito? I can't be a Black Hawk without him." I looked at Ayanami as he stared at me with an emotionless face "Azura, Teito will become a soldier like he wanted to. You remember when you came here how your brother begged for you not to be put in school because he didn't want you a solder?" I nodded knowing he wasn't done talking "well if you join the Black Hawks then you make your brother extremely happy because you won't be a soldier." I thought about what the headmaster said then decided to join the Black Hawks "ok I will join but only for Teito." The headmaster smiled at me as I looked at Ayanami who had a small smile on his face "good now go with Ayanami" I nodded as the headmaster walked off. "Um…. Hi." I looked up at Ayanami as he stared down at me; I grew nervous as he just kept staring at me "aaww she is so cute!" I jumped back as this tall guy with sunglasses on pulled me close to him "I could just crush her" I started struggling as he squeezed me tighter "I… can't…. breath" the man dropped me "sorry, and by the way my name is Hyuuga, and your name is?" I looked up at Hyuuga "Azura Klein" Hyuuga laughed as Ayanami kept staring at me "let's go and get Azura a uniform" Ayanami walked off as the Black Hawks followed him "stick close to me Azura if you want to survive" I looked up at Hyuuga who winked at me "ok."

I looked down at the uniform I wore "it's to big" I looked up at Ayanami who was glaring at me "you'll grow" with that said Ayanami turned around and walked off as I followed him out of the room where the rest of the Black Hawks waited "aw she looks even cuter with the over sized uniform on" I tensed up as Hyuuga hugged me again "can't… breath" Hyuuga released me as I started coughing "Aya-tan doesn't she look cute?" I looked up at Ayanami who was AGAIN staring at me "yes" I look at Ayanami surprised so does the rest of the Black Hawks, Ayanami walks off towards his ship as we all scurry after him "I can't believe Aya-tan agreed with me" I look at Hyuuga "well you did ask him for his opinion" Hyuuga walked fast to walk next Ayanami and started whispering to him "Ayanami-sama!" we all stop as a soldier ran up to Ayanami "the council wants to talk to you before you leave." I wait while Ayanami nods and turns around and walks off in the opposite direction.

"Ah Azura, how are you getting along with the Black Hawks?" I smile at the headmaster "great headmaster I really like being a Black Hawk" the headmaster smiles at me as he continue walking and sits at the head of the table "now that we are all here, we can begin." I stood there as the council men talked, until they all got up to leave, "Ayanami I would like to speak to with you alone." Ayanami walked into the headmaster's office as I sat on the floor, "I can assure you headmaster, I can handle her." I looked up as I heard Ayanami's voice "what do you think he means by that Hyuuga?" Hyuuga shrugged as Ayanami came out of the headmaster's office, Ayanami looked at me then motioned for me to follow him. "Azura, how would you like to see your brother again?"

"I would love to see Teito again!" I was so excited "you will get to see him in a couple of days but now you will learn how to act like a true Black Hawk." I nodded as Ayanami handed me a sword "these are yours; Hyuuga will show you how to use it." I studied the sword as Hyuuga walked up "Aya-tan we should leave now before anyone can interrupt us." Ayanami nodded and walked off as I rushed to catch up "try to keep up Azura" I nodded as I grabbed Hyuuga's hand "you can just drag me along" I smiled up at him as smiled he back at me "if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked" I giggled as Ayanami glared at us "stop acting like a bunch of little children" I looked down at the ground "sorry Ayanami"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, we have Mikage Celestine in custody like you said" I looked up at Ayanami as he nodded his head "why do you have Mikage in custody? What did he do?" Hyuuga lent down beside me "he help Teito escape after Teito attacked Aya-tan" I looked at Hyuuga to see him smiling "b-but Teito would never do that!" I looked up at Ayanami as he glared down at me "Teito tried to attack me, an officer, and he killed all the guards that tried to subdue him during his escape, he fled to the seventh district" I shook my head not believing what I was being told "let me go find him, I can find him and bring him back and we can get all this straightened out" I looked up at Ayanami with pleading emerald eyes, Ayanami smirked and turned on his heel and walked down the hall to Miroku's office.

I sat on the floor outside of Miroku's office as Ayanami was talking to him after what seemed like hours Miroku and Ayanami came out "Azura, you will go with Mikage to get Teito." I jumped up happy that I get to see Mikage but also Teito.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I held Mikage's hand as we made our way through the crowd toward the church Teito is supposedly taking refuge in "hey Azura isn't that Teito?" I looked up to see Teito walking toward us with his head down, I pulled my hood down and ran toward Teito with Mikage following behind "Teito!" I yelled Teito's name as I tackled him to the ground hugging him "A-Azura, Mikage. W-what are you two doing here? How did you find me?" I got off of Teito and pulled him up off the ground "I came with Mikage to find you and take you back so we could straighten everything out" Teito pulled away from me and Mikage "I can't go back, I won't go back!" I held my hands up "ok, well let's just go back into the church and get out of the sun" Teito nodded and led us into the church grounds where three tall bishops where waiting for us "Teito I am glad you decided to stay, oh and you brought friends" a tall man with reddish-brown hair and narrow light brown eyes said "ah, yeah, this is my twin younger sister Azura and my best friend Mikage" Teito pointed to us as he introduced us to the three bishops "it is nice to meet you Azura and Mikage, I am Castor, and this is Frau and Labrador" I nodded my head towards them as Mikage started whispering to Frau about something but once Frau looked at me with a weird perverted look then went back to whispering with Mikage I stepped closer to Castor "um…. Bishop Castor, I don't like the way bishop Frau is looking at me" I looked up at Castor as he smiled down at me "oh don't worry, he won't do anything." I smiled at Castor as Teito came up and pulled Mikage away from Frau "stop showing him porn!" I had to stifle my laugh as Teito and Frau started arguing "I have never seen Teito act like that around anyone before, normally he is closed off and never talks" I looked up at Castor to see him staring down at me which caused a light blush to creep up to my cheeks


End file.
